


Fire emblem x Reader

by HandMonsters, Mizu03



Series: Fire Emblem series [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandMonsters/pseuds/HandMonsters, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu03/pseuds/Mizu03
Summary: basically a little something my friend and i thought would be cool to do ^^ hope you enjoy reading them!





	1. Yandere Ryoma x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> #Hello! Just your friendly neighborhood authors here, with just a quick message saying that we hope you like our writing!(personally i feel like HandMonsters is a better writer than me so i feel super privileged to be working with them!^^) but anyway! a quick bit of info before we dive straight into the first story! There isn't really a set pattern to who's story is being posted (mine happens to be first, i hope you all like it!)and we don't really have a set story uploading pattern in place yet so postings might start off slow at first. Now that everything has been said, lets get on with the story!

(Y/N) …….A woman who was blossoming into a Goddess that neither man nor woman could have for themselves. But alas he was more of a Beast contained in human skin than a man. A Beast who wore the façade of the kind elder brother.

The clattering of writing implements, and the soft murmurs of the troops resonated within the great hall. The subject of such a mallow tone was a war conference something that helped pin point the weaknesses of both the enemy and your own army and depending on who you asked it was either a strong suit or a weak one (looking at you Azama). The Eldest Prince’s voice carried powerfully through the hall along with the sounds of scribbling and voices of the main troop.  
Everything comes to a slow grinding halt when Ryoma finally notices how late it had become, a deep exhale escapes from him as he inquires, “Did everyone get the plans down? Any questions? Any one filled with confusion?”  
An audible response is received immediately through the chorus of mumbled yes’s and small groans that escaped from everyone’s tired bodies. All the while under the gauze that talk about anything other than strategies was allowed filled the room in a small hum.  
“Hey (Y/N)! You going to come with us to get something to eat?”  
At just the mention of her name the elder prince perked up and biting his lower lip to the point of it breaking a bit of skin and bleeding slightly, he covered his lower face with his hand to trick the others into thinking he was deep in consideration about something else and not eavesdropping on an important person’s conversation.

Armour polished. Hair flawlessly contained into a (H/S). Skin so soft it put silk to shame and your eyes such a beautiful shade of (E/C). A small hum parts from your lips as your brow furrows with a tired determination and as you start to talk, from his side of the table Ryoma can’t help but envision all the talents your mouth could do other than be pressed up against his. He barely contains a shiver at the thought.

“The weather’s supposed to be nice this evening from what I’ve heard from Orochi, maybe we could take Lilith to see the fireflies after we get something to eat?”

/She’s always putting others before herself and she’s so kind……. what a wonderful mother she would make/

“Sure! I don’t see why not, just make sure to ask Corrin too if he wants to come too!”

Everyone had been leaving the hall in a small trickle, and yet your own clumsiness was what caused your down fall. Quite literally. You had somehow tripped on thin air, you held your hands out to keep any and all damage possible to the hands or your palms. Well that would have been the case if armoured arms hadn’t caught you around your waist and pulled you up to a broad armoured chest.  
“Oof” you softly huff, the small collision with Ryoma’s chest armour causing a small dull ache to twinge in the back of your head. With your back still on his chest and his arms wrapped around your body, you looked up at him with a sheepish smile.

“My sincerest apologises Prince Ryoma, I don’t even know how I manged to do that…..actually it might be my new boots?”

An unnoticeable shudder runs through his body at the contact of your body on his causing chocolate hues to dilate with want. A deep rumbling laugh leaves his mouth as he lets go causing you to miss his warmth  
“Its fine my dear, I’d hurry though if I were you the sun will start to properly set in 20 minutes and you’ll miss witnessing the first glow” he purrs with a certain sweetness to his tone. 

You jolt with surprise and a certain urgency filled your face as his words sunk in, your body already moving with a graceful swiftness and purpose to exit the hall,  
“Ah! Thank you for telling me that your Highness! I’ll be going now. Please enjoy the rest of your evening and if you want to, come and join in with watching with the fireflies!”

And with that you disappeared.

Ryoma releases a breath his body shaking with an uncontained lust, a sly smirk pulled at the corners of his lips as he tips his head back slightly to chuckle. Bring up a hand to feel his chest plate and to obtain the strands of hair from your pretty head that caught on the ridges of the armour, your natural aroma danced around his nostrils as he lifted the strands of hair to his face. A soft moan built up in the back of his throat at the thought of you, his body overshadowing yours and your silk strands of hair wrapped tightly around his hand as he causes you to cry out. His grin grew wider. Brown eyes taking on a menacing Scarlet hue in the shadows of the early evening. 

/I can’t wait to tear down your walls, to break you. Only to build you back up, my dear sweet (Y/N)/


	2. GangrelxReader (1/2)

Children scampered from their mother’s arms as you were led through the streets, Chrom having dropped the supporting arm he’d lent you on the trip to Ylisstol. You were no longer dazed, or confused. You remembered everything this time. The cheers of the people, the smiles and welcoming arms meant the world to you – to see the peace restored…but not even the sight of the pearly white walls and beautiful spires of the castle could ease your aching heart…he must have noticed this, a firm hand soon clasping your shoulder, startling you as you turned to Chrom wide eyed.  
“Don’t worry.” Chrom said confidently as he bore a reassuring smile. “He left for Plegia two months ago with Stahl, Ricken and Sumia as advisors.” Hearing the words leave his mouth was surreal. Two whole months…you’d been gone? No, it could have been longer than that but…it’d only felt like a brief nap. But you could dwell upon that later.  
“Advisors?” You repeated, Chrom nodding.  
“After some negotiation he’s resumed the throne of Plegia…it wasn’t easy but with our unification and the word of Emmeryn his people have decided to give him a second chance.” So he was the King of Plegia again – smiling to yourself you hung your head, watching your robes sway gracefully with each step.  
“It was right of us to trust him, he’s really turned a corner – I don’t know how much of that is your doing though.” Chrom chuckled as pink dusted your cheeks.  
“And what about my son? Has he followed his father?” Chrom hesitated, almost tripping up as he rubbed his neck sheepishly.  
“Actually, you see…” he sighed, “well, he’s here…but, I ah, I should probably let him explain...sorry (Y/N).” Raising an eyebrow at your friend, a stark gasp cut through the chattering crowds as you approached the castle gates – there, Maribelle stood, hands clasped to her chest as she tried to maintain her composure.  
“Maribelle!” Chrom exclaimed as she rushed forwards, arms opening to greet his wife but…she ran right past him, his head cocked as she threw herself at you, almost knocking you over as you caught her in your arms.  
“Oh (Y/N)! How nice it is to see you’re alright – you had me worried sick!” She cried, stepping back and giving you a quick look up and down. “And you’re a mess, anyone would think you’d been rolling round in a pig sty, honestly!”  
“It’s nice to see you too Maribelle.” You chuckled softly as she brushed a blonde lock behind her ear, turning to her husband with a forced smile, teeth grit as she maintained her womanly composer.  
“As for you Chrom.” She soothed, tone dripping with venom. “I would slap you if you hadn’t brought (Y/N) back. You threw the whole castle into disarray by vanishing like that.” He rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh.  
“Aha, sorry Maribelle…I had a gut feeling I’d find her today that’s all.”  
“That doesn’t mean you can just take off like that, there may be peace but what if you’d been attacked by bandits?” She sighed, “Gosh, you’re just as bad as each other…” she added, muttering to herself as Chrom defended himself, making you chuckle as you watched the happy couple bicker. It wasn’t long until you whisked into the castle, greeted by familiar faces and welcoming smiles – even some tears as ol’ Teach almost broke your back, Lissa too falling victim to tears as she saw you. It wasn’t until you found yourself at his door that everything began to blur, Chrom wishing you luck as he and Maribelle went their separate ways. Curling your fingers, you raised a fist, taking a deep breath and knocking sharply on the door.  
“The door’s open, feel free to let yourself in!” Feeling the cold steel against your palm you pushed – his back to the door as he hunched over scrolls of paper on the floor.  
“Lucina – perfect time-” he didn’t finish his sentence as he rose, hazel orbs widening through a messy tangle of red hair.  
“Hello Morgan.” You soothed, stood in the doorway like a fool.  
“Mother!” He exclaimed, seemingly lost for words. There was a moment of silence, until you felt your body move beneath you, taking him in your arms and holding him tight, fingers lost in his hair. As he hugged you back, a sob shook your side, unable to stop yourself from crying as he held you tight.  
“Mother - I don’t know what to say…I can’t believe you’re really back!” He breathed as you lent back, smiling down at his warm face.  
“I’ve survived much worse.” You chuckled, releasing him from your grasp and wiping your eyes. “But if you don’t know what to say why don’t you tell me what’s happened these past two months, if I’m not interrupting anything.” Motioning to the scrolls you laughed as he shook his head enthusiastically, scooping them up in his arms and placing them aside, taking a seat on the floor and beckoning for you to join. Time flew by as you learnt of the events of the past months. After you’d vanished and the Grima was defeated most of the army went their separate ways, Chrom returning to Ylisstol with a handful of his close friends, his wife, Gangrel and of course, Morgan himself. The streets had celebrated the death of the Fell Dragon, yet the castle had not…Chrom apparently refusing to celebrate until you’d been found, Gangrel supporting this as they began search party after the kingdom’s celebrations. After a month had passed, it was decided that the frequent searches couldn’t be done, leaving the stubborn Exalt to search for you with Lissa and Frederick: having sent Gangrel with his new advisors to rule over Plegia before it fell into chaos, no King to guide it. He accepted naturally but…he wasn’t happy about leaving but he did. Not much had happened since them. With Gangrel and Chrom friends, peace treaties were signed between the two Kingdoms and peace had remained ever since, aside from the odd bandit here and there.  
“Father left saying he was going to return Plegia to its former glory. Without the violence this time of course, so that when you returned you would be proud of him, and…” Morgan trailed off, beaming sheepishly at you.  
“I decided I’d do the same. I’ve been studying hard every day to make sure I caught up to you whilst you were gone.”  
“Well, we’ll have to see what you can do, but…I have one more question.”  
“Go ahead mother.”  
“Why didn’t you leave with your father…whatever it is must be important since Chrom wouldn’t tell me.” It was then that Morgan’s face turned as red as his hair, the grin stretching even further as he chuckled to himself.  
“It’s a bit embarrassing really but, I’ve been courting Lucina – and I would have proposed by now but I was waiting for you to return to get your blessing, Chrom and Maribelle have already said yes, and I haven’t seen father since he left but I was going to ask him-”  
“You have my blessing.” You interrupted, feeling a sense of pride grow in you as he sat open mouthed. “You have my blessing for whatever you choose to do in life Morgan. I may not be the mother from your original timeline but you’re still my son and I’m sure the other me would have said the same…” chuckling, you let out a deep sigh. Being mistaken for Lucina now made a lot of sense.  
“I suppose you just need your father’s blessing now though don’t you.” Morgan shot to his feet, clapping his hands together.  
“I have the perfect idea then – come mother, we should go see Maribelle!”  
~  
Laid in bed, you found yourself unable to sleep. From what Morgan had told you, you’d been missing for three months, yet what happened during that time was a black hole in your memory...the void as irritating as the scales being tipped in your enemies favour: but it was just as worrying. To kill Grima you’d killed yourself – so you shouldn’t be stuck between the clammy fur covers pondering your existence. Letting out a deep sigh, you drew on the last memory you had…the intense battle…Chrom’s voice calling out to you as you fell to the ground and Morgan’s startled cry, a warm embrace and a light…  
“Naga…” her name scarcely passed your lips before they broke into a smile. That was the only explanation. There was no other way. Knowing the Fell Dragon was gone was enough to compensate for the gaps in your memory though, grateful everything else was intact, your mind drifting through your memories like a boat on the sea, dipping your toes into the cool water at every chance. There was nothing before the war, before Chrom found you in the field. And yet you’d made enough memories to last a life time…the pain and sorrow of war, the friends you’d made and the laughter you’d shared. The utter disgust you’d felt upon meeting the Mad King on the battlefield. The pity you’d felt for him when you found him a broken man and the love that’d blossomed soon after…the day you rescued a certain red haired boy who claimed to be your future son. Being able to reflect on it made it seem so surreal: in less than a month so much had happened. And now, you’d have the rest of your second life to make the most of what time remained. Sighing you rolled onto your side, curling into a ball – and it seemed things weren’t going to slow down. Morgan’s perfect idea meaning you’d be back in Plegia in a week’s time at the latest. He’d taken you to see Maribelle, suggesting to her that the celebration you’d meant to have after the defeat of Grima now that you’d returned – a celebration in which the King of Plegia would be required to attend. And that’d been that, Maribelle, excited by the idea, immediately sent out word via horseback, Pegasus and wyvern. Chrom enthusiastically taking to his people and announcing the celebration, seeing that the preparations were already being tended to. Three days. Three days it would take for the Plegian King to reach Ylisstol by horseback. Three days it would take to prepare the celebration, Morgan and your assistance required for planning in that time. Three days and you’d see him again…breath shallow, you closed your eyes in an attempt to sleep but he occupied your mind, the tactician in you already working out what would happen next. The celebration…the return to Plegia – knowing Gangrel wedding preparations would be underway the second he heard of your return…there’ be more celebration and you’d become the Queen of Plegia and…you furrowed your brow, trying to picture Morgan as a child but finding it as evasive as sleep. Two Morgan’s though, you thought, picturing the possibility of your bitter defeat as top tactician. It seemed more studying was necessary – starting now, you thought, slipping your legs from under the covers and slipping into something more appropriate for haunting the library at night…


	3. GangrelxReader (2/2)

Between the planning and the studying time seemed to play by its own laws, flying by until the celebration was a single sleep away, the dress Lissa and Maribelle chose for you folded neatly beside your bed. The horror, you thought, used to your baggy slacks and tacticians robe. Still, they were…right when they said “a Queen can’t wear a soldier’s uniform during times of peace”. Or in Maribelle words: “do you want to look like you’ve just awoken from a prolonged slumber in a wyvern’s nest?” You could have argued back saying Chrom was going to wearing his normal attire yet you had the sneaking suspicion his wife wouldn’t allow that…and if, that being a very big if, the thought hadn’t crossed her mind they you didn’t want to get Chrom into trouble. Not that you were going to complain either, having had the chance to spend some time with Maribelle and Lissa – neither having changed one bit.  
All that remained was the agonising wait.  
You’d been awoken by a maid on Maribelle’s command. Sunlight streaming through the window as she pulled back the curtains much to your dismay: the morning following a strict routine for all in the castle. You were up, taken to the bath where the maid waited for you. Then once you were ready, you were escorted back to your room where she helped you into your dress, the deathly grip of a corset around your waist keeping you quiet as the finishing touches were added. Breakfast was abandoned with the feast that’d been prepared for the evening when the celebration would kick off, beast like cries erupting from your belly as the maid bid you goodbye, leaving you to your own devices…the rest of Ylisstol would already be celebrating, and no doubt they’d eaten…not that you were sure there was any space for food within you, the corset eating at your waist. It sat just beneath your breasts, separating the bottom of the dress from the chest piece, a ruffled white plume similar to Lissa’s – except there were no sleeves, nor shoulders…it made you feel a little uncomfortable, far too much skin on show for your liking, not to mention the thought that it might fall down as you walked…sighing, you stood, deciding to make a visit to Morgan before the event, uncertainly pressing on as the weight of the dress, the feel of it swaying with each step threw you off, the steel mesh keeping it from touching your legs. Leaving the safety of your room you proceeded down the corridor, checking every place you thought you might find him, coming up empty handed when someone called your name, startling you as you spun around to see who it was.  
“Chrom!” You exclaimed in disbelief, eyes wide at what you saw.  
“It really is you (Y/N) – you look…” he trailed off, a hand rising to his lips as he tried to stifle his laughter, “different.” Cheeks burning, you gripped the fabric of your dress tight.  
“How you seen yourself lately?” You responded, still struggling to comprehend his outfit – it almost looked like a tapestry had been draped over his frame, golden rims and embroidery decorating it...but the cloak, cape – the giant blue furred monstrosity that hung from his shoulders, rimmed with more white fur...you couldn’t help but laugh, both of you giggling away as insults were passed to and from. The exchange was brief, corset making it difficult for you to keep laughing for too long, a shame, the Exalt thankfully changing the subject from fancy clothes.  
“You must be excited.” He finally sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
“How could I not be?” You responded cheerfully. “I’ll be surrounded by friends and family. Besides, I’m not as nervous now after seeing that you look just as ridiculous as me.” You added with a chuckle, the Exalt shrugging it off with a smile.  
“Well, I couldn’t let you have all the fun now could I?” He sighed, taking on a more serious air. “I suppose you’ll be returning to Plegia after this though won’t you?” You nod offering him a reassuring smile.  
“Plegia needs a Queen Chrom, I can’t just ignore that. Nor could I leave Gangrel again.” You responded calmly. “It seems Morgan will be staying her with Lucina so you no longer need me as a tactician. It’s been a pleasure serving under you though…I have to say I’ll miss our banter.” He smiled, but his eyes betrayed his real feelings.  
“Nobody serves under me.” He stated, stepping forwards and embracing you in all his fluffy glory. “We’re friends.” Smiling, you hugged him back, taking in a deep breath before stepping back.  
“Have you seen Morgan?” Chrom furrowed his brow, glancing out the window at the courtyard.  
“Morgan…he should be with Lucina right now.”  
“Ah…” you breathed, deciding it was best to leave that conversation till later out of earshot of Lucina. Leaving you with nothing to do until the celebration began.  
“You’re not going to see him?” Chrom asked and you shook your head, a grin crossing his face. “Great! I suppose we can’t train together like this but at the least we could go for a walk.” He suggested, making you chuckle.  
“That sounds wonderful.”  
~  
It was a pleasant walk, on that led to the throne room where tables were laid out along each side of the room, no shortage of fancy decorations festooning the walls and hanging from the ceiling: both the flags of Ylisstol and Plegia above the throne. Silver platters were towered high with food and you felt the drool begin to form around your lips as you eyed up the desserts. It was almost time. Maribelle was first to appear, outfit as extravagant as Chrom’s and yours put together and yet she still managed to look sophisticated. The doors were opened as soon they began to trickle in. Lissa accompanied by her son whose dramatic entrance was wasted on only a handful of people. There was lively music and you felt yourself grow restless as soon the halls were full, many spilling out into the courtyard as people ate and drank and danced in some cases, Olivia and her son the focus of much jealous amusement as other tried to out-perform them. You’d been speaking to Frederick when you saw Morgan enter, Lucina by his side.  
“Ah. Doesn’t he look handsome?” Frederick stated, noticing your attention had dwindled.  
“He does.” The Knight smiled, chuckling to himself.  
“Well go on. It’s clear you need to talk to him. We can finish our conversation later.” He chirped as you shot him an apologetic look.  
“Thank you Frederick.” With that you scampered through the crowd, taking to his side and greeting the pair of them, bowing to Lucina if you asked if it was okay to steal him for a few minutes. With her permission you pulled him aside, heading onto the balcony where Chrom addressed his people, making sure you were as alone as you could.  
“You wished to speak to me mother?” He asked as you gazed out over the streets below, the celebrations ongoing, bunting joining the houses as neighbours danced with each other in the street.  
“Yes.” You sighed, turning your attention to him. “How are you feeling Morgan?” He seemed unsure how to answer.  
“I’m fine mother, why do you ask?”  
“You said you were going to propose to Lucina today if you got your father’s blessing. Surely you must feel somewhat nervous.” He shook his head, beaming childishly at you.  
“Not one bit! Even in the unlikely event she were to say no I won’t lose anything. We’ll still be friends and as long as I can stand by her side and smile that’s all that matters to me.” Smiling at your son you ran a finger over your own ring, distracted by the streets once more as you searched for him amongst the crowds.  
“Are you nervous mother?” Morgan asked suddenly, startling you as your cheeks dusted a light pink.  
“Yes.” You sighed, removing the ring from your finger and holding it in your palm. “Your father proposed to me before we fought the Grima. You know that of course, but...I realised last night how selfish it was of me to sacrifice myself. We could have sealed away the Grima but he would have come back and it seemed the only rational thing to do to get rid of it forever but…I can’t forget the way he held me Morgan. I never thought I’d see him cry but…he did…and…I felt horrible. I died to stop the people of this world suffer yet there he was crying.”  
“Don’t be stupid mother!” Morgan exclaimed, a fire in his eyes as he placed a hand over your open palm. “We all hurt – but what you did was right! You’ve been given a second chance – a chance to live again and see him smile. If he heard you say that he’d tell you to grow a spine.” You chuckled as he returned your hand.  
“You’re the greatest tactician that ever lived! We all make mistakes but what you didn’t was right – and you shouldn’t feel terrible because thanks to you, nobody will ever have to go through that again. No poor man or woman in the future will have to hold their loved ones in the same way.” His words meant the world to you as you slipped the ring back onto your finger – admiring it in the light before planting a kiss on Morgan’s forehead, smiling gratefully at him.  
“Thank you Morgan.” You sighed. “Chrom will be lucky to have you as his tactician when I leave.” Morgan seemed taken back by this.  
“I’ll be Chrom’s tactician?” He repeated, making you chuckle.  
“Yes.” You responded simply. “There’s nobody better for the job.” He couldn’t have grinned any wider, something catching your attention – eyes to the street as the crowds parted – your heart stopping as you saw him – Morgan’s gaze following yours, somehow able to push his smile that extra millimetre.  
“Father!” He cried, snatching your hand and pulling your unresponsive body, feet stumbling beneath you as you were dragged off. Snatching the fabric of your dress in your free hand you raised it above your feet, clutching Morgan’s hand as you left the balcony, approaching the throne room, the music growing louder until you burst into the room, startled cries escaping those near the entrance as the pair of you passed through, dodging people left, right and centre. You couldn’t help but laugh as Morgan told you to speed up.  
“I’m going as fast as I can okay!” You responded as the light hit both of you, moving out into the courtyard where there were fewer people, soon reaching the open gates and passing into the streets – thankfully slowed by the crowds as you worked your way through them until a horse stood before you…silence falling over the crowd as you met his eyes. There were no words as he dismounted his horse, taking your jaw in his palms and running his thumbs along your cheeks.  
“It’s my favourite monarch.” You chuckled.  
“And it’s my favourite tactician!” He howled, beaming like a madman as he wrapped his arms around your waist and lift you from the ground – startling you as he laughed cheerfully, soon putting you at ease as you rest your hands on his shoulders, the laughter dying off as your excitement slipped away.  
“I’m sorry for leaving you.” You breathed, the knot in your throat preventing you from speaking any louder as the King’s grin faded into a sweeter smile.  
“Can you remind me when that was…it seems my memory is a bit hazy at the moment.” He chuckled, your breath caught as your eyes welled – but you weren’t going to cry, you told yourself, hands drifting to his cheeks as you lent forwards. Lips grazing his, you hesitated, smiling to yourself as you closed your eyes, kissing him gently – sudden cheers tearing through the silence, your body tensing as you lent back, aware of the crowds that surrounded you, Gangrel cocking his head with a raised eyebrow.  
“Come now, what’ll you do on our wedding if you get nervous like that? Am I not allowed to kiss my wife in the public eye?” He sighed as you returned your hands to his shoulders, revealing the red hues that’d brightened his skin. You had no answer to his question. It was just all too much to take in at once…eyes widening as you found the distance between you closed again, letting out a muffled cry as he pressed his rough lips against yours…but you soon eased up, wrapping your arms around his neck as he lowered you to the ground, breaking away from you and resting his head against yours, still holding you in an embrace as if letting you go meant losing you again. The tears soon left your eyes, no longer threatening you as you savoured the warmth of his embrace…there would be no tears from now on, you promised yourself as Gangrel stood up straight, turning to Morgan with a grin.  
“What are you doing just standing there?” He sighed, Morgan tensing up as he looked uncertainly at his father.  
“What do you mean?” As soon as the words left his mouth Gangrel had snatched his arm, yanking him into the embrace.  
“Do you think I only missed your mother silly boy?” He cackled. “You’re a part of this family too.” You honestly thought he was going to cry, mouth open as he struggled for words when you remembered…  
“Don’t you have something to ask Morgan?” His eyes lit up, nodding as he stepped away from the embrace, Gangrel’s arm looped around your waist as you stood by his side.  
“Father.” Morgan began confidently. “I would like your blessing to marry Lucina.” Gangrel turned to you and you nod, causing him to laugh.  
“My boy you have my permission to marry whoever you like.” He chuckled, Morgan almost jumping for joy as he thanked his father, a loud crash diverted your attention as Sumia attempted to dismount her Pegasus. She fell to the ground with a thud but jumping straight back onto her feet, tackling you in another hug, Stahl and Ricken following on behind her but keeping their distance as they welcomed you back.  
“Oh (Y/N)!” She cried. “It’s so nice to see you again! I thought you would never come back…” Gangrel had stepped aside as your friends greeted you, taking the reins of his horse and ushering it, putting all of you back on track. Horses safely in the stables, you were free to return to the celebration – Chrom enthusiastically meeting you in the courtyard with Maribelle, Morgan vanishing back inside as you stayed to converse with the Exalt and his wife. Time passed and the celebration continued, until soon you were seated at the tables, stuffed from the feast, the corset not stopping your ravenous appetite – although Chrom’s toast to your return almost made you vomit. With the meal over the guests began to leave their seats, each taking to their own activities, some still grazing whilst others stumbled into the courtyard, the sun beginning to set when a certain boy reappeared, leaning close to your ear so that no one would hear what he had to say.  
“Mother, I’m going to take Lucina to see the sunset and I don’t know when we’ll be back so I thought I’d say goodnight.” Beaming at him you wished him luck, Maribelle leaning across the table.  
“You shouldn’t whisper you know.” She chirped, winking at Morgan. “That’s how rumours are born.”  
“My apologies Maribelle.” He chuckled, before scampering off. When he was out of earshot Maribelle let out a hefty sigh, turning to you with a look of concern.  
“Tell me (Y/N). How can you be so calm meeting you future son and see him propose already – I know…there aren’t two Morgan’s yet but doesn’t it bother you that it’s all moved so fast.” You shook your head.  
“Lucina’s still a baby in your eyes whereas I’ve only known Morgan as a grown man. I suppose that’s the difference. If anything bothers me it’s that I might be a grandmother before I am a mother.” Maribelle giggled, resting her head in her delicate hands as a smirk crossed her lips.  
“Might darling.” She repeated. “It seems a wedding is in order Gangrel doesn’t it?”  
“Maribelle!” You gasped, face red as Gangrel remained silent on the subject, brows furrowed as he folded his arms across his chest, Maribelle giggling hysterically to herself. With the evening getting on it seemed she was losing her noble composure, the laughter dying down as the music picked up once more.  
“Ah!” She exclaimed. “You will dance won’t you (Y/N)?” Dance…as flustered as you were before you suddenly felt Gangrel’s gaze fall on you.  
“You can dance can’t you?” Maribelle added, raising an eyebrow at you as she stood, rounding the table and coming to your side. She took your hands and pulled you to your feet as you stammered sheepishly.  
“Well, I, ah…I – I was just thinking it’d be less embarrassing for me not to dance. I can barely walk in this dress let alone dance.” She saw straight through your excuse, despite it being true, blinking idly as she took in a deep breath.  
“You can’t dance?” Frowning you averted your eyes, shaking your head.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever danced a day in my life…” you muttered, Maribelle luring you further from the table.  
“Maybe you have and you’ve just forgotten…you could just need something to jog your memory, like you did when you first woke up.” She had a good point but nevertheless, it seemed like a terrible idea…letting go of your hands she took Chrom’s as he appeared from beside you – both of them taking to the music like a wyverns to the sky, moving with ease.  
“See!” Maribelle chirped. “It’s easy. Even Chrom can do it.” You chuckled at the defeat on Chrom’s face. Each step was perfectly in time with the music…each movement calculated – feeling yourself begin to sway you realised something: dancing had a rhythm to it, like a battlefield without the fighting. Even so, without the proper training – there was no way.  
“It seems neither of us are any good at dancing.” Gangrel sighed, leaning over your shoulder as he took your hands, distracting you from your observations.  
“Really?” He let out a chuckle, swaying with you as he spun you round in his arms so you faced him.  
“Maribelle and Chrom were both born into nobility. They would have been taught how to dance from a young age. I on the other hand, was born a thief. I didn’t receive any fancy tutoring or lessons and I was too busy with war to care about dancing when I became King.” Glancing over your shoulder you watched the couple move effortlessly…gently moving his hand to your waist, keeping a hold of the other as you rest your free one on his shoulder, still swaying in time with the music. Gangrel raised an eyebrow at you as you continued to watch the couple…listening carefully to the music…one two three, one two three, one, two – three! Stepping to the side you felt Gangrel’s hesitation, feeling your own, yet he moved with you. One, two, three you counted in your head – one, two, three: picking up the pace you felt Gangrel’s grip on you tighten but…you had it – facing him with a smile that told him to relax you guided him across the floor, laughter erupting from Chrom as you passed by each other, Maribelle spinning around gracefully as he let her go, pulling her back in. It was then that Gangrel took lead, obviously irritated by the display as you soon found yourself being spun around, yelping as the weight of your dress forced you round and round, caught in Gangrel’s arms breathless as the grin crawled across his features. Butterflies in your stomach as you kept up the pace.  
“Not bad.” Maribelle commented. “You still look like a pair of fawns learning to walk though.” You couldn’t care less, eyes locked with Gangrel’s as you danced, lost in the music as you moved together – a fire in his eyes you’d never seen before…aware of his touch, every slight motion. Finding yourself blushing all you wanted was to be alone with him, attempting to shake off this thought to no avail as he raised an eyebrow at you.  
“What’s wrong my Queen?” Heart stopping you struggling for breath as your corset constricted your lungs.  
“I’m a bit feint that’s all.” You lied. “It’s far too warm in here and my corsets a bit too tight.” He slowed, making you wish you’d never said anything but grateful at the same time. Yet even as he expressed concern his eyes deceived him. Coming to a complete halt he released you from his arms, Maribelle and Chrom slowing.  
“Are you okay (Y/N)?” Chrom piped up. You nod, bashfully bowing.  
“Just a bit warm.” You replied. “I think I’m going to get some air and turn in for the night.” He smiled, coming to a halt beside the pair of you.  
“Of course. It’s been a busy day.” He chuckled, Gangrel letting out a sigh.  
“It seems I should probably get some rest as well. Thank you for your hospitality Chrom, Maribelle.” Maribelle curtsy, Chrom frowning suddenly.  
“Ah…shoot…” he trailed off, Maribelle shooting him a concerned look, Chrom chuckling to himself.  
“(Y/N), I know you two aren’t married yet but…would you mind sharing a room with Gangrel? I forgot to have one prepared.” Maribelle couldn’t have looked more angry, nor could your face have burnt any brighter than it did, Gangrel unable to hide his contentment.  
“Absolutely not!” Maribelle replied for you, Chrom shrinking beneath her. “They’re not even married yet, they can’t share a room with each other! Are there no spare rooms?” He shook his head and she almost growled.  
“I really must get some air…” you interrupted, Maribelle cooling down for a split second.  
“Yes, of course darling. I’ll sort something out so you don’t have to worry about it.” You smiled weakly at her, bidding goodbye to the group, Gangrel required to stay behind as the couple argued it out. Taking to the corridors, you basked in the cool breeze that blew from the windows…the setting sun casting a scarlet hue across the sky…making it to your room you entered slowly, closing the door behind you and letting out a deep sigh. Striding over to the window, you pushed it unhooked the latches, pushing it open as you lent against the wall, shifting uncomfortably as the steel caging of the dress pressed against your legs, pushing the dress outwards. And the corset…and…struggling to focus you could still feel the butterflies. Feeling feint, you thought with a weak smile…taking the fabric of the dress in your hand you lifted it up, revealing the bird cage beneath it – a latch at the top holding it to your body. With a simple flick it came undone, falling to the floor, your body feeling ten pounds lighter as you moved it to one side, dropping the bundle of dress in your arms. Never again were you going to let anyone put one of those things, or a corset on you again. Lent against the window you felt slightly better – the sun almost gone as the bitter chill of the night settled in. You could do with a glass of water before you went to bed, though it seemed like it was going to be another sleepless night, Gangrel’s lingering touch bothering you as you closed the windows. Back in the corridor, you felt the dress brush past your legs with each step, much nicer than a heavy weight. You felt so free – humming a tune to yourself you strode down the corridor gracefully, each step in time with your song, the click of your heels adding depth to the tune. The kitchen: retrieving a glass you took some water, drinking it there and then so you could dance on your way back. Morgan must have proposed by now, you thought, hearing the music as you passed near the throne room. You hoped she said yes. Seeing how smitten they were you doubted it’d been any other answer. Hopefully no future, future children turned up, you thought with a chuckle. Returning to your room, you pushed the door to, humming cut short as you stared idly at what you saw.  
“Oh?” Gangrel chirped, looking over his shoulder from where he stood. “You should really knock before you enter someone’s room you know.” Unsure what to do you gingerly closed the door behind you, striding towards the windows where he lent, previously gazing out at the last light of day.  
“Well it’s my room, so I don’t think I have to knock, and I just closed these windows.” You explained, reaching for the handles and pulling them to, Gangrel letting out a sigh as he was forced to move.  
“What are you doing in here anyway, I thought Maribelle said you weren’t allowed in here.” He smirked, shrugging idly.  
“I simply came to check up on my dearest (Y/N), you’re not feeling feint anymore are you?” You couldn’t tell if he was playing with you or not, but you shook your head.  
“No, I got myself a drink and I feel much better now…so much has happened in the past few days I guess I didn’t realise how tired I am.” You soothed, Gangrel taking your in his arms, a hand resting against your cheek as you smiled.  
“You’ve had more rest than me.” He sighed. “At least I can sleep tonight with you in my arms knowing that you’re safe.” As much as the statement warmed your heart, you couldn’t help but blush – wondering if you’d misheard him.  
“Wait, I thought…” you trailed off as he gave you a toothy grin, both hands around your waist as he held you tight.  
“You see, Chrom and I went in search for a room but the Exalt said he’d find me one tomorrow instead. What Maribelle doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” He explained, causing a conflict inside you. On the one hand, you were overjoyed yet…the thought of Maribelle’s wrath was equally as terrifying.  
“So you’re not just coming in to check on me.” You commented, raising an eyebrow at him as he smirked – leaving his arms and taking to the mirror beside your bed, turning your back and fumbling for the strings on your corset.  
“Honestly…” you sighed, feeling a bit like Maribelle, “you’re just as bad as Chrom.” Gangrel appeared behind you, taking the strings for you and tugging on them lightly, the pressure leaving your ribs as you breathed in. Corset to hand you were unable to move again as Gangrel took the opportunity to wrap his arms around your waist once again.  
“That’s why I’m marrying you remember? I need you to keep me in check.” He chuckled, meeting your eyes through the mirror as you furrowed you brow.  
“Not because you love me?” You inquired, craning your head to the side as he lent over your shoulder.  
“Mm…the love of my life, as if I’d chose anyone else over you.” Smiling you felt yourself flush even more as he kissed you, leaving you in an awkward position as you struggled for breath – a hand resting against the back of his neck as you placed the other on top of his, his grip tighten around your waist as he refused to break away, making you tense as he lapped at your bottom lip, a simple gesture that you acted upon. As his tongue pressed against yours you furrowed your brow, knowing what you felt and knowing it wasn’t permitted as you fought for dominance of the kiss. He let out a deep groan as you tried to break away – failing significantly as he took your neck, holding you in place until you relaxed…stopping his assault he broke away without any sort of smirk or smile, instead, that look as he met your eyes. Your chest heaved as you caught your breath, averting your gaze as you felt your face burn, a mistake on your behalf as you exposed your neck – a hand flying to your mouth as you stifled a moan, his teeth burying themselves in your soft skin before he kissed you roughly, moving to your bare shoulders where he nuzzled into the crane of your neck, your toes curling as he sucked on your flesh.  
“Gangrel – stop, you know we can’t!” You blurted out desperately, the King smirking against your skin as he lift his head, moving his hold on you back to your waist as you turned to face him defiantly.  
“And why is that my Queen?” He purred as you held your hands to your chest, trying to reduce the contact between you.  
“Don’t play dumb with me – you know exactly what I’m talking about!” You barked, only making him laugh.  
“I haven’t seen you this riled up for a long time.” He chuckled, sweeping you off your feet in one swift movement as you yelped, clinging to his neck. “It isn’t helping you know?” He added, almost drunk with lust as you glared at him – knowing squirming would only make things worse. He carried you to the bed where he sat with you on his lap, holding you steady as his gaze trailed down your neck, almost sizing you up.  
“You said so yourself. I’m supposed to keep you in check. We can’t. So behave.”  
“Issuing orders now are we?” He sighed, a hand taking the bottom rim of your dress and pushing it up your legs, your eyes widening as you threw your hands to your knees in an attempt to stop him from moving it all the way up…red marks burnt into your skin where he’d drawn his claws.  
“I am.” You told him sternly, finding it hard to hide your true feelings as you pressed your legs together. The King gripped your calf, kissing your jaw before cocking his head playfully.  
“I understand your concern (Y/N) but…” he trailed off as your grip weakened on your knees, his hand pushing yours down gently.  
“If you think I’m going to follow customs after not knowing whether you were dead or alive for three whole months you’re very wrong. I’ll let you keep me in check when and only when we’re married, so tonight neither of us have to worry about a thing.” He stopped as you took your hands from your knees, hesitantly resting them on his shoulders as you lost yourself to his words, a faint smile curling your lips as you gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, weary of putting it off despite knowing the outcome. His cold hand slipped beneath your dress, moving to your waist as he held you up by the shoulders.  
“What they don’t know won’t hurt them right?” You chuckled softly, Gangrel amused by your response as he brushed his lips against yours.  
“Exactly my Queen.”


	4. Niles x Reader

C support:

Where was your diary?

The thought had haunted you all evening. You’d done everything: you’d even retraced your steps. You returned to the fort, you had it with you as you’d trained, and from there you couldn’t remember what on earth you’d done with it. And…anyone could just…pick it up and read it…you shivered at the thought, wishing out you’d crossed out certain unvoiced opinions about people in the army. 

“Hey (Y/N).” You stopped dead in your tracks, Niles approaching you with a wave, “Looking for something?” It was a wave that involved your diary - in his hands - snatching it from his grasp you held it to your chest, about to open your mouth when he read your mind.

“I didn’t read a single page.” He reassured you, offering you an unconvincing smirk. “I found it in the training grounds and realised it was yours. So here I am. Returning it to you.” You bit your tongue, furrowing your brow.

“Are you sure you didn’t read a single page?” You asked just to make sure. He sighed, cocking his head with a sulking expression.

“Why would I do that?” 

“Because you have a reputation.” He nod, shrugging it off.

“I understand you would be distrusting of me (Y/N), but rest assured I didn’t read a single page.” Giving in you eased up, glad to have it back at the very least. 

“Well…thank you Niles.” You managed uncertainly, the outlaw offering you a friendly smile.

“You’re welcome (Y/N).” His words allowing you to leave the uncomfortable confrontation: that smug smile sticking to Niles lips as he watched you go. A single page was low even for him. If you were going to read someone’s diary you read more than that... 

B support:

It had occurred to you that night that there was no way Niles could have known it was your diary. None. Your name was not on the front, or back, which meant, by the process of elimination, he had to have read it. Because nobody – nobody - in the army would have seen it before since it rarely left your room. Therefore, there was no plausible way for him to find out than read it: and then lie about it straight to your face. But you were smart. You’d catch him…you just had to set the bait. And you knew he passed your room every night…waiting behind the door you clutched a roll of paper, tightly wound up into a scroll. Waiting patiently. It would be bold even for him to stroll on into your room and take your diary but…

“AHA!” You cried, springing out from behind the door, his eyes widening as he went to defend himself, scroll landing firmly against his arms as you clubbed him.

“What are you doing?!” He exclaimed, your temper flaring.

“I was going to ask you the exact same question!” You barked. “But I already know: you were going to read my diary weren’t you?” He raised an eyebrow at you as if you were crazy.

“I wanted to see if you were okay, usually your lights are out when I pass, not blinding everyone in the corridor.” He responded slyly. “Besides, your door was open so I thought I’d say hi. Is that okay friend?” 

“No! And you’re not my friend! I know you read my diary yesterday; there was no way you could have known it was mine otherwise! You lied to me!” He smirked, shrugging it off once again.

“Well…you caught me…” he sighed, “but saying I was lying is just wrong (Y/N). I said I didn’t read a single page. I read lots.” You flushed, speechless as he continued. 

“And oh boy was it good. Where to start - Laslow’s terrible flirting? I think we can all agree with that but saying Prince Leo is always moody. As his retainer I have to take personal offence to that. Since we’re not friends I might even tell him.” He mocked, making you panic. He knew he’d won.

“Listen, just be glad I found it. Odin would have gone through every last page thinking it was a tomb that contained some sort of magical spell somewhere amidst your fairy tale life. I mean, you talk on and on about your family I find it hard to understand why you came here to fight in the first place if you love them that much.” That was it, you thought; the teasing you could handle but he’d taken it too far.

“You really are a jerk Niles!” You snapped, a toothy grin spreading across his face.

“But I have a reputation to keep up don’t I?” He scoffed, giving you a cold stare as you hit him with the scroll again, the outlaw leaving on his own accord before you even started to yell “get out”. With that, you slammed the door, slung against the wall as tried to calm yourself down. 

A support:  
The hot spring was relatively quiet; the night’s cool breeze kept at bay by the steam that rose from the water’s surface. Outside you could hear the faint chattering of your friends as they went about their business, most retreating to bed for the night. Head hung back you leant against the side, letting out a sigh as you savoured the warmth of the water against your battle worn skin…it was so tranquil…

“Oh, (Y/N). Never thought I’d see you so exposed.” You’d been red before, but it was like someone just set the water to boil, mouth dropping as you stood suddenly, Niles casually entering the hot spring like there was no problem. You would have apologised but - you felt the anger rise in your chest as you stepped out of the water, reaching for your towel to cover what skin you were showing.

“I’ve hidden my diary if that’s what you’re after.” You said bitterly, Niles responding to your comment before you had the chance to leave.

“You’re wrong.” He sighed, stopping you in your tracks as you hesitantly turned to face him.

“Oh?” 

“I wanted to apologise to you. Not that I planned on doing it here so I understand you probably don’t want to see this mug given the circumstances but, sit. Please.” You did as he said, begrudgingly perching on the end of the hot spring with your feet dipping in the water.

“Thank you.” He said, a genuine look of gratitude on his face. “I wanted to apologise for reading your diary. When I found it, it was wide open and naturally I went to read it.” He explained, furrowing his brow.

“Sure I realised it was your diary pretty quick and that I shouldn’t have been reading it…but the way you spoke about your family. It was hard to put it down.” You listened carefully, not wanting to interrupt him as the anger slowly turned to ease. “I don’t talk to people. Not openly and especially not about the past. But I’ve never known what having a family is like and reading your diary…I could feel the love you put into those words and it made me want to read more. To know what it feels like. That’s why I had a go at you. Sorry…” he trailed off, waiting for you to accept the apology with a melancholy expression. One that made you miss the smirks and the teasing smiles.

“I accept you apology Niles…really…you said you found it hard to understand why I’m fighting. Why I left my fairy tale life behind. The answer is simple. I left to protect my family. It felt wrong to sit back and hope that our village wasn’t going to suddenly be attacked by Hoshidian soldiers one day, or Faceless or anything. That’s why I left, even if it means I don’t get to see them every day or, even if I die, being able to protect them means everything to me.” You explained gently, smiling to yourself as you pictured you parents at the door, your poor mother crying in your father’s arms as waved you off with a brave grin. Niles seemed satisfied by your answer, putting his hands behind his head as he stretched out in the water. “Oh…and I’m sorry about hitting you and calling you a jerk…when I didn’t know how you felt…” his smile returned as he waved a hand dismissively.

“Heh, well don’t worry about it (Y/N), I’ve been called worse. I never knew you were so feisty, I was pleasantly surprise - I dread to think what would have happened if you had a sword.” And the teasing was back, but you chuckled, glad to be friends with him.

“Ah well…you obviously didn’t read enough of my diary to see my rants. I suppose I should be going though, if someone walks in they’ll get the wrong idea.” You soothed, Niles raising an eyebrow at you.

“Suit yourself. But expect to see more of me. I want to hear more of those family stories…” an evil look crossed his eyes as he appeared by your side in the blink of an eye, resting his arms against your legs as he cocked his head with a smirk.

“Though we should do this more often. Reading your diary was…intimate but this - this is better than low friction grappling with strategy.” You didn’t even want to know what that was, quick to pull your legs onto the side and stand as you bid him goodnight: on the verge of vomiting as your heart raced.

“Goodnight (Y/N)!” He called after you in an unsuitably lusty purr that nearly had you return to his side.

S support:  
Your diary. It was gone. Again.  
This time though, losing it wasn’t a trivial matter: and you were damn sure you hadn’t lost it because the last time you’d seen it, it was on your bed. There were things in there that you didn’t want a certain individual to read - the same individual you were certain had it. And there he was, you thought grimly, seeing the diary in his hand.

“I knew you had it!” You cried as he handed it to you with a chuckle.

“Was it that obvious?” He asked as you shot daggers at him.

“I thought we were over this - ask for family stories, don’t read them!” He chuckled merrily, bearing the usual smirk.

“That’s not what I was looking for.” He stated boldly, hands on his hips as he raised an eyebrow at you, panic settling in as you felt yourself shrink beneath him.

“Although, that wasn’t exactly why I was reading it… but I’m flattered that you would invite me over to meet your family.” He soothed, pointing to the book with a smug look on his face as you flushed bright red, knowing exactly what he’d read.

“Go ahead. Open it. Read it aloud.” You did so hesitantly, torn between two extremes - one half of your mind overwhelmed with embarrassment and the other…

“After speaking to Niles I thought it’d be nice to invite him to meet my parents when the war is over. Seeing as he’s never really had a family it’d do him some good and he could ask my parents for as many stories as he wanted seeing as they make him happy...and I like it when he smiles…as strange as it sounds I think I’ve started to grown feelings for the jerk, seeing him as more than a…friend…” you trailed off, not wanting to read anymore…but it was too late really - he’d read it all himself, and -you saw the ink beneath your last entry. The handwriting different to yours.

“I read your diary in the hope I’d find out that a beautiful girl such as yourself wasn’t already taken, and well…” Niles purred, “after reading that entry I couldn’t help but feel it was missing something. Go on…” he pressed as you felt the corners of your lips curled into a broad grin.  
“When we visit my family I want to have my own. With my own stories. That’s why when Niles proposed to me I said yes. And…” you couldn’t contain your excitement, “I don’t have to worry about him reading my diary anymore because everything that happens from now, he will be by my side.” You couldn’t help but laugh, shaking like a leaf as you closed the dairy and wrapped your spare arm around his neck, making him chuckle as he pulled you closer, resting his head against yours.

“I can’t believe you wrote in my diary!” You laughed, the outlaw leaning back and giving you a serious look. 

“Well I had to make sure some part of me was inside of you in case you said n-ahah…” he was cut short, groaning as the corner of your diary planted itself firmly in his side.

“Of course I’d say yes and you know what…I think my parent’s will like you.”

“Oh please, I’m loveable.” He sighed, a new expression on his face that made your insides squirm. “Now then. Let’s start making memories.”


	5. XanderxReader

C support:

“They’ve done so much for me…I honestly don’t know how to begin to thank them, fighting for them seems to be a good place to start but...it’s more than that, I feel like I have a purpose again. And to strike down the Hoshidan’s like they did to you - I miss you, you know…you were the only family I had left…” you trailed off, twirling the lily between your fingers as a gentle breeze rustled the trees behind you, disguising his approach.

“I was wondering where you’d been hiding yourself.” You yelped, turning to see Crown Prince Xander by your side.

“Xander!” You exclaimed, turning a bright shade of scarlet as you corrected yourself. “I mean, Prince - Sir!” He shook his head, smiling gently as he crouched down.

“There’s no need for titles (Y/N). Xander works just fine. I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but I couldn’t help but notice you seemed a bit down lately. I thought I’d come ask you what was wrong.” Gaze returning to the collection of rocks, you laid down the lily.

“I was just saying hello to him...I... I can’t get over what happened…” you admitted, leaning back to admire the lake that ran behind his grave.

“I see…” Xander muttered to himself, “you and your brother were really close weren’t you?” He asked, sitting and folding his legs like you. The question was an easy one to answer. Yes was all it took, but it brought back so many memories…

“Our parents were killed by ruffians when we were only little. Being the older child I knew it was my duty to look after him so I took up the bow and began hunting and selling anything I caught to feed us. He used to watch the Knight’s whilst I was gone. He used to train like them using a stick until…I got him a sword. I’ll admit, I stole it, but we weren’t exactly rich. We used to train together after that, became mercenaries and ended up on the front line-" you hesitated, managing a weak smile as you continued, "you know the rest…to say we were close is an understatement. He was my everything…” you trailed off, letting out a sigh.

“I feel like it’s my fault he’s dead. If I’d never stolen that sword maybe he’d be safe right now.”

“Then he might be the one sat at your grave without a sister.” Xander replied without hesitation, startling you somewhat as his words shot through you like an arrow. “If anything were to happen to my siblings I would be distraught, and putting them in danger everyday as a result of the war adds to this burden of guilt and worry I already carry. It plagues me to think one of them might perish because of me. Nevertheless, they fight for a peace that will one day be ours, as do I. You couldn’t know at the time what would happen. But it made him happy didn’t it?” You nod, the Prince offering you a faint smile in reassurance.

“Then you don’t have to dwell on the past, because you were happy together and that’s what counted.” You didn’t know how to take his speech. You guessed he was happy for the time you spent together; he was always smiling no matter what…even if you had very little…and whilst his death pained you, he died with that same smile…reassuring you that he’d say hi to Mum and Dad. So, in a way…Xander was right, but…chuckling at the Prince you almost burst into full blown laughing as he shot you a curious look.

“Sorry!” You chirped. “It’s just, you are the last person I’d expect to follow me here and cheer me up!”

“I didn’t follow you here, I found you.” Xander protested, making you scoff as you raised an eyebrow at him, pushing yourself up.

“Well, thank you. But if you’ll excuse me I have things to take care of, goodbye Prin-I mean Xander.” With that, you left, leaving the clearing behind before he could stop you.

Xander sat there dazed, having called after her, noticing the tears in her eyes as she’d stood, but she didn’t reply, just left. Turning his attention to the grave he picked a nearby daisy, laying it beside the lily. It wasn’t much but it was better than nothing…his sister cared deeply for him, and he understood how precious that bond was.

As for you, you returned to the training grounds, taking up a sword to fit in some practise, even if it was by yourself…

B support:

“Ah! There you are (Y/N)!” You stopped in your tracks, turning to see Xander as he approached you once again. Fighting the urge to kneel, you bowed courteously instead.

“Hello again Xander. What can I help you with?” You asked him, the Prince greeting you with a warm smile.

“I just wanted to congratulate you on your fighting today. Your skill with a bow is similar to that of the renowned Hoshidan Prince. It truly was a pleasure to fight by your side.” Heart failing, you stammered for words to express your gratitude, Xander’s kind words touching you greatly.

“Why-thank you Xander-I, I hope I continue to please!”

“And I’m sure you will,” he replied, “but!” All the hairs on the back of your neck stood as fear pounced on you like the enemy.

“I can see our chat the other day hasn’t made an impact on you.” Your face said it all, head tilted, mouth agape, eyebrow raised - you had no idea what he was talking about.

“I can see it in the way you fight. You fight for revenge, and I fear that blinds you to what really counts. Hatred will always breed more hatred and we fight for peace. Not revenge.” His words acted like a slap across the face, clearing the fog that had clouded his previous statement. Your temper flared slightly but you held it together, knowing better than to raise your voice with royalty.

“Our chat…helped more than you think Xander. I hadn’t felt so relieved and, happy, for a very long time until that chat. I know we are fighting for peace but every time I see the Hoshidan’s I can’t help it…” you hoped what you said made sense. And it seemed it had, the Crown Prince closing his eyes with a deep sigh.

“And yet by allowing your heart to overrun your actions you’re putting your friends at risk. I know you left your guard post to chase down a Hoshidan soldier that was scouting our fort. You knew to report it and yet you went to take care of the issue yourself. What if it had been an ambush? What if the Hoshidan army had been waiting for you to leave your post so they could invade our fort?” You were silenced, eyes down as he spoke, a knot in your throat. He eased up a bit, sensing that you were upset.

“Listen (Y/N)…it’s not just your brother you have to look after anymore. It’s everyone that you call friend in this fort. So many of them want revenge for things that have happened to them in the past but they put it aside to fight for the greater good. What I’m trying to say is your brother would want you to move on. Be happy. Yourself.” You met his eyes as he rest a heavy hand on your shoulder, smiling at you gently. Clutching your wrist you nod sheepishly.

“I understand. I’ll try my best…and thank you. Sometimes I forget I'm not a mercanary anymore...that there are people in this army that don't just see me an extra sword...” Reclaiming his hand, Xander beamed, smiling like you’d never seen him smile before…and it made you happy, albeit a little nervous.

“That’s why I wanted to ask if you would like to join my siblings and I tomorrow in the city.” You could have heard a pin drop. You’d forgotten how to breathe, if just for a second as you furrowed your brow, happiness turning to dismay.

“Oh, me - wait, no, no, no, Xander I can’t! Me with the royal family, out, in the city, no - I can’t, I’m grateful but some boundaries you shouldn’t cross and this is one of them! I should be training, or doing something useful with my time.” Xander laughed as you tried to dismiss yourself, the Prince stopping you in your tracks once again as he called out to you.

“Everyone has to take a break at some point, even during a war, or you’ll wear yourself out. Trust me, it’ll do you some good…but if you insist on not coming you’ll have to tell Elise yourself. Camilla, Corrin and Leo too. They were all really looking forward to you coming with us...” to think he'd resort to such low tactics - you groaned, spinning around on your heels as you shot daggers at Xander.

“Fine!” You barked, trying not to smile as he laughed heartily to himself.

“Well then, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow!”

Laid in bed you couldn’t sleep. Your mind was in overdrive: what should you wear, how should you behave - what were you thinking! Going out with royalty - being seen with royalty! A commoner - with royalty…even if it was for few hours the danger could be irreversible, but...honestly, you were looking forward to it. You enjoyed Xander’s company...and it would be nice to get to know the others a bit better…either way...

It looked like it was going to be a sleepless night for you.

A support:

Gazing out to sea you hummed a tune to yourself, waiting patiently for-

“Xander!” You exclaimed cheerfully as he arrived.

“I got your note. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” You couldn’t contain your excitement, beaming with joy.

“I hope it isn’t too inconvenient me bringing you out here to say this, but thank you - again, for everyone you’ve done for me! The trip to the city with your family was something I won't ever forget...it was nice to feel like I was part of a family again.” You explained, the Prince shaking his head like it was nothing.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. And everyone was quite pleased with you. You’re very welcome to come again if you want. I know Elise enjoyed having you there.” You chuckled, remembering how she dragged you around the city in a fit of furious excitement.

“Well…I might, but let me organise it next time. I like the city but too much of it is overkill. Maybe we could go for a picnic in the country next time, I know some beautiful spots with places that will make your jaw drop.”

“I’d like that.” Xander stated, his expression soon turning stern as something troubled him. “You must excuse me though; I have important matters to attend to that require my urgent attention.” You felt yourself slow, wishing he didn’t have to leave so soon, managing a simple ‘oh’. There was so much you wanted to talk to him about, so much you wanted to say…

“Goodbye for now (Y/N).”

“Goodbye Xander...”

Pouring the sap over the petal and the string you tried to keep your focus, tongue poking out as you lift the jar suddenly, stopping the flow of the honey like substance. Sighing you lent back, admiring your handiwork. You hadn’t made a charm in ages…and you hoped he would like it. And that maybe somewhere in his heart, he liked you…as more than a friend, or a fellow fighter. Shaking your head you shrugged off the thought. Sure, the day out was one thing, but some boundaries were never meant to be crossed…even if it broke your heart…

S support:

“I hope it’s okay with you…I know you wouldn’t complain but I suppose you’d be telling me to just do it and don’t worry about it! I could do with some of that friendly bullying to be honest. I wish you could meet him: he’s a Prince you know! One of the most kind-hearted people I’ve met, even if he seems grumpy most of the time…” you trailed off, twirling the charm between your fingers as the sound of the water running over the rocks disguised the sound of his approach.

“I thought I’d find you here.” You yelped, a pretty shade of scarlet as you turned to see him standing beside you.

“Xander!” You cried, quickly hiding the charm as you pulled yourself together. “You need to stop sneaking up on me like that or I’ll have a heart attack!” He chuckled to himself as he took his place beside you.

“Sorry.” He said simply as you looked down at your hands, charm concealed between your palms. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything again, you seemed deep in conversation.”

“You didn’t hear anything did you?” You asked hesitantly, Xander looking at you in concern.

“No, why? I can come back later if you need some space.”

“No no!” You exclaimed bashfully, the red refusing to fade from your features. “I was just asking my brother if it was okay to give you something. Here…he said yes.” You held your hand out, revealing the amber charm, holding a single rose petal in its crystalline surface as the string lay coiled around it like dragon guarding its horde. The Prince seemed stunned, hesitantly reaching out to take it from you, your heart skipping a beat as his hands grazed yours.

“It’s a charm!” You explained hastily. “It’ll bring you luck - or…it’s meant to, not that I know anything about magic…my brother and I used to make them when we were younger. He had a dragon scale in his and I…” you tugged at the string around your neck, pulling the charm from under your gear, “I have tiny feather…being the Crown Prince of Nohr I thought a rose petal would suit you best. But - if you don’t like you don’t have to take it, I realise it isn’t anything special-”

“It’s very special (Y/N)…” Xander reassured you, stopping you before you could run wild with excuses, a smile crawling across your face, “I’ll treasure it for as long as I live. May I ask why you made it for me though?” The smile left. Averting your eyes you looked at the grave in front of you. You could almost hear your brother telling you to tell him but…

“I feel like I’m indebted to you…” you lied.

“You already do so much for army though, there’s no need to repay me for anything.” Xander soothed and you passed him a grateful look as something nagged at you, a good time to change the subject.

“Why were you looking for me anyway? We seem to have digressed.” You purred.

“I came to speak with your brother actually, ask him something, it just so happens that you’re here too…which is perfect.” He explained, confusing you greatly.

“What were you going to ask?”

“For his permission to ask for your hand.” It was like someone had stopped time as your eyes widened, choking on air as you struggled to comprehend what you’d just heard…if you’d heard it…

“For my hand!” You managed to repeat, Xander laughing at you as you stood uncertainly on shaky legs.

“Yes.” He stood too, producing a ring out of his pocket and kneeling. “You said you enjoyed our outing, that it was nice to feel a part of our family. Well I want you to be a part of our family. I love you (Y/N) and I want you to be my wife.” Your heart raced, unable to contain your joy, tears of joy trickling down your cheeks as you took the ring gingerly, too precious for someone as plain as you.

“I thought everyone in the royal family was betrothed - you can’t marry a commoner like me!” You exclaimed, making him laugh once again.

“Not all royalty.” He chuckled. “Think of it as your debt repaid. And one day you’ll be fine Queen, just as you are now.” You held back the tears, allowing him to place the ring on your finger as your brother watched on from the grave. You were sure he was smiling. And you were sure you were the luckiest girl in the whole world: feeling the electricity surge through your veins as the Prince raised your newly wed hand to his lips, kissing it gently - but - as he stood you threw your arms around the neck, catching him off guard as you laughed happily to yourself.

Maybe those charms really did work...


	6. The Tiger, Tigress And Their Cub (Saizo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings aren't for everyone. But your mornings were always made better by the man, your loving husband, who lay by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Mizu03 here, i'd just like to apologize for not updating anything for the past few months as we've both been very busy with School but we'll both be trying to update more frequently! ^^
> 
> (Yandere Ryoma part 2 will be coming soon i promise)

Warm sunlight streamed through the small gap in-between your curtains, its gentle rays graced over the hard-masculine contours of muscle that lay next to you serenely. Saizo’s face was peaceful for once, his brows weren’t furrowed, and his lower face was free from its usually mask. You cupped his face taking the time to run your thumb gently across his cheekbones and to admire him within the light of the morning,

 

“…. I like waking up like this” Saizo’s murmured his voice still heavy with sleep “but you know I don’t bite (Y/N), if you wanted me up you could have said”

 

You giggled as he finally cracked his vermillion eye open, a rumbling purr echoed from his chest as you leant up to kiss his face; starting from his scarred eye and stopping when you got to his lips

 

“I know you don’t bite darling” you say gently “And you know I don’t like waking you from some much-needed sleep!”

 

Finally kissing his lips and with a content sigh you rested your head in the crook of his neck and your hands on his bare chest. Releasing a satisfied hum when he wrapped his arms around your waist, his hands tracing circles threw the thin material of your loose nightie. You liked mornings like this, it was so calm, and it was one of the only times you ever really got to see Saizo unwind. Feeling your heart swell with love for your Ninja husband; you pressed your lips softly against his jugular and moved up towards the side of his neck continuing to press light kisses, loving the rumble that vibrated through his chest into your hands

 

“What is this?” Saizo asked, his tone holding a type of mirth that very few people had seen

 

“It’s something called Affection Saizo” You snickered lightly, remembering the moment you’d first shown him the love you held for him

 

“Humph…. It’s Disgusting” he said, his voice the perfect example of deadpan while giving you a small squeeze

 

There was a small pause. Silence filled the room, as the both of you were still in each other’s arms. You held back from laughing as you pulled away from Saizo’s neck, instead opting to look up at his face. Your eyes quickly meet, his face set into a light pout as he stared into your (E/C) obs a soft whine parting from his lips as he lent your foreheads together

 

“…. I didn’t say you could stop, My Tigress”

 

You pulled back as you laughed, raising a hand to your mouth to cover the small laughing snorts (that only really came when you laughed to hard) and your other hand placing itself lightly against your swollen belly. Saizo could only smile as he watched you; taking in the way the light highlighted your face and neck,your whole body glowed with some other worldly grace. His gaze stopped at your pregnant stomach, and felt nothing but love and pride for you…..you and your child. Once you finally stopped laughing Saizo raised his hand, lightly covering you hand and tummy. The both of you paused once more,

 

“I love you (Y/N),” He started, leaning your foreheads together once more ”You and our cub”

 

You smiled happily, basking once more in saizo’s wamth

 

“I love you too Saizo”you giggled once more “and our little growing cub”

 

And the peace continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you've enjoyed reading about a slightly domesticated Saizo!  
> I like to think that he's kinda like a giant house cat! Once you have his trust and love thats it, you have it for life ^^ plus i think its cute to view him as this powerful ninja who just melts into his wife's hands XD but anyway! I hope you've enjoyed it ^^

**Author's Note:**

> so! what did you guys think? I hope you've enjoyed it or at least liked it a little bit.........  
> Anyway! In my opinion if Ryoma was to be a yandere he'd be manipulative/obsessive, someone who's very good at putting on a facade in front of other people. But thats just my take on him!  
> This is ya girl, Mizu Signing off!


End file.
